


Please Sir

by Mialienes



Series: Yes Sir [2]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Light D/s, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1346056">Yes, Sir.</a></p><p>Zhou Mi said, "Tomorrow."</p><p>Now it's tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Sir

When Kyuhyun walks into the office, Zhou Mi is already at his own desk, typing away. Zhou Mi greets him like he does every day, with a smile and a soft, "Good morning, Sir." 

To anyone else it wouldn't seem unusual, but Kyuhyun can detect the mocking tone in his voice, the emphasis on the _sir_. 

Kyuhyun tries to hide how much it flusters him, biting out a sharp, "Good morning," before heading into his own office.

It's no better in there. Being there brings back mental images of himself on his knees, in front of Zhou Mi, his _employee_. It's bad, it's awful, it's sick… and it sends a flush racing up his skin and lust heating through him. 

 

*

 

It's enough to put him on edge for the rest of the day. 

The morning starts with a meeting with Kyuhyun's managers. It's routine, a fortnightly update where his staff report on their work, and he delegates tasks or requests follow up on items. 

He should be able to conduct the meeting in his sleep, but today he's so agitated by the events of last night that he stumbles his way through it. Zhou Mi sits across the table from Kyuhyun, pen waving back and forth as he calmly takes notes. He looks up every now and again, assessing Kyuhyun with his dark eyes, a mocking amusement hidden behind his tranquil expression. 

It's too hot in the room. Kyuhyun pulls uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt. 

"Is everything okay?" one of his managers finally asks, pausing in the middle of an update about their latest client. It's obvious that Kyuhyun's concentration is elsewhere.

Kyuhyun waves a hand. "Fine. Continue." He ducks his head but can see Zhou Mi lift a hand to his mouth, covering it. Kyuhyun is sure he's hiding a smirk. 

Kyuhyun quickly draws the meeting to a close, dismissing everyone. He sits there, trying to get his bearings, as everyone around him leaves. Zhou Mi stands, walking across the room to him. 

"Do you need anything, Sir?" he asks politely.

Kyuhyun looks up at him, trying to keep his expression neutral. How can Zhou Mi be so calm and focussed when Kyuhyun is a seething, roiling mess? Kyuhyun rubs his eyes, willing himself to stop, to think about something else. 

"No, you can go," he dismisses sharply. 

Zhou Mi's eyes are knowing, as if he can read Kyuhyun's mind. "Your next meeting is in an hour," he tells him. "Let me know if you need _anything_." 

The last word is almost purred and it rolls up Kyuhyun's spine.

He can barely concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. 

 

*

 

Kyuhyun manages to get through the day without incident, and without further provocation from Zhou Mi. 

After the end of the business day, he waits in his office, anticipation curling and heavy in his stomach. 

He waits.

And he waits.

An hour passes, and nothing happens. 

Huffing, running his hand through his hair, he decides to leave. He's not going to get any work done - he may as well go home. 

When he leaves his office, he looks in the direction of Zhou Mi's desk. It's dark, the computer is turned off, and Zhou Mi's seat is empty. Kyuhyun wonders when Zhou Mi left for the day. Why didn't he say goodbye? And… with what happened last night, and the teasing in the morning - what does it mean? 

He said _tomorrow_. Has he changed his mind? Does he not want this anymore?

A part of Kyuhyun is relieved, so incredibly relieved. But there's the other part of him that's bitterly disappointed. He doesn't know which part is stronger.

Kyuhyun makes his way down to the basement to get his car. The rest of building is empty and quiet, and he starts to feel more himself as the elevator descends. Kyuhyun has always liked being at work when there's no one else there. It's so peaceful. 

When he arrives at the carpark, there's not many cars left, so it's easy to spot the figure leaning against his vehicle, legs crossed at the ankle and looking down at his phone. 

"Zhou Mi."

Zhou Mi smiles slowly. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. You gave up much earlier than I thought."

Kyuhyun huffs at him. "What are you talking about? And what are you doing here?" He walks over, intending to grab Zhou Mi by the arm so he can pull him away. But as he reaches forward, Zhou Mi suddenly pushes off the car, grabbing Kyuhyun's hips and spinning them both in a graceful movement. He cages Kyuhyun against the vehicle.

"What," Kyuhyun says, struggling a little. "What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you," Zhou Mi says, answering his earlier question. He lifts a hand to stroke Kyuhyun's cheek, the other hand trailing slowly down to his crotch. Kyuhyun stills, suddenly afraid. 

"Not here," he stammers. 

"Okay." Zhou Mi agrees easily, moving back and releasing him. Despite his words, Kyuhyun feels a pang of disappointment. Even though the carpark is empty, even though he doesn't want to do this out in the open, just the _thought_ of getting caught is a little arousing. 

More than a little.

"We'll go to your place then."

 

*

 

Kyuhyun drives on autopilot, the route home he's taken a million times before. He's acutely aware of Zhou Mi's presence next to him, though Zhou Mi chooses to stare out the side window rather than talk. 

When they arrive at Kyuhyun's house, Zhou Mi still doesn't speak, following Kyuhyun inside through the garage door. 

Kyuhyun lives alone, in a house that's far too large for him: a double storey, three bedroom stand alone in a very good neighbourhood. He purchased it because that's what people in his position do, but one of the reasons that he works so much is because he hates being at home. The place is far too vast, with more rooms than he needs, and he's always felt a bit lost in it. In addition, the interior decorator his mother hired on his behalf, as he'd been too busy, filled it with stark, cold, architectural furniture and artwork. 

It's a showroom, not a home.

Unlike everyone else who has been in his house, Zhou Mi doesn't comment on how impressive, or spacious, or beautifully decorated it is. He doesn't seem to notice it at all, intensely focussed on Kyuhyun as he follows him through the house. 

"Can I get you a drink?" Kyuhyun asks, a little nervously when they enter the living room. "Or anything else?"

"You can show me your bedroom," Zhou Mi says as he takes off his suit jacket, draping it over the closest armchair. It's phrased as a suggestion, but Zhou Mi's tone says otherwise.

Normally Kyuhyun prizes directness. He likes it when people are straightforward with him - he doesn't have the time or patience to skirt around things. 

But this… the way Zhou Mi tells him in no uncertain terms what he wants, it keeps pushing Kyuhyun off balance, just enough to be uncomfortable. 

Zhou Mi puts a hand on the small of Kyuhyun's back and follows him up the stairs. Even though Kyuhyun is leading the way, it feels like Zhou Mi is the one guiding him.

When they reach the bedroom, Kyuhyun heads to the bedside table to turn on the lamp rather than using the main light. Unlike the rest of his house, Kyuhyun didn't allow the interior decorator to touch this room. Kyuhyun's bedroom is simple and masculine: a large king sized bed with charcoal grey bed linen sitting in the middle. There's two dark wood bedside tables on either side and the large window on one side of the room is curtained with heavy navy drapes. An oversized armchair is placed in the corner near the window, upholstered in a dark grey, and there's two doors that lead to a large walk in closet and a sleek ensuite. 

Zhou Mi takes a seat on the bed while Kyuhyun stays by the bedside table, unsure what to do next. It's his own house, his own room, and yet _he's_ the one feeling awkward. He realises he's waiting for Zhou Mi to give him another request - _an order_ \- and he blushes under Zhou Mi's scrutiny, feeling a little lightheaded.

"Hey," Zhou Mi says softly, a note of concern in his voice. He extends his hands, and when Kyuhyun takes them, he pulls Kyuhyun towards him. 

"Remember, you can stop this at any time. Okay?" He peers up at Kyuhyun's face.

Kyuhyun nods in response. He knows. And he should stop this, for so many reasons. He knows where this is headed, and while he wants it so, so badly, he's Zhou Mi's BOSS. 

Once could possibly be chalked up as a mistake - one moment of weakness. But twice… if anyone found out, he's basically throwing his professional reputation out the window. 

He should kill this right now. 

He should.

But he doesn't want to. 

Zhou Mi flashes a brief smile at him. It's gone as quickly as lightning. He lets go of Kyuhyun's hands. "Do you want this?" 

Kyuhyun nods again. 

"You have to tell me," Zhou Mi says gently. 

"Yes," Kyuhyun manages to say. 

In response, Zhou Mi gives him a push. Kyuhyun stumbles a little, off balance, moving backwards a few steps. 

"Strip. Slowly." 

Kyuhyun shivers as he does as he's told. He slowly undresses as Zhou Mi just sits there and watches him. It's a little humiliating, getting naked while Zhou Mi sits there fully clothed, his eyes shamelessly roving over every inch of Kyuhyun's pale body. But the humiliation is equally excruciating and exciting, and it has Kyuhyun clenching his hands into fists as they hang by his side.

"Hmmm," Zhou Mi hums in appreciation. He leisurely undoes his tie and unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt. "Come here," he says, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small packet of lube and a condom that he places next to him on the bed. 

Kyuhyun's eyes flick immediately to the two foil packets. He should be surprised, but Zhou Mi is always, always prepared. 

"I said come here," Zhou Mi repeats, his tone harder than before. Kyuhyun swallows and does as he's told, walking forward to stand in between Zhou Mi's legs. 

"So pretty." Zhou Mi trails his hands up the outside of Kyuhyun's thighs, resting them on his hips. He leans forward and kisses Kyuhyun's stomach, tongue circling Kyuhyun's navel. 

Kyuhyun's breath hitches as Zhou Mi dips his head lower, breath tickling Kyuhyun's skin and pulling up goosebumps. 

All the blood has rushed straight to Kyuhyun's dick and he can't help the whiny, "Mi…" that falls from his lips. Zhou Mi looks up at him, eyes dancing with delight. 

"Yes?" he asks innocently, breath hot against Kyuhyun's erection. 

"Please," Kyuhyun pleads. 

Zhou Mi smirks up at him. "I like it when you say please. Do you know how rude you are? You never say please and thank you." 

"Please," Kyuhyun tries again. "Please, please, please." 

"Good boy." Kyuhyun is rewarded by Zhou Mi taking Kyuhyun's cock into his mouth with a sudden swallow. Kyuhyun's knees buckle, Zhou Mi's hands holding him up in a tight grip around his hips. 

Kyuhyun has just enough presence of mind left to whimper, "Thank you," and he's rewarded again as Zhou Mi hollows out his cheeks, head bobbing up and down. 

Kyuhyun doesn't think he can hold on, not when Zhou Mi looks so fucking _pretty_ like this, a glint in his eyes that tells Kyuhyun exactly who's in charge. Kyuhyun's hips buck involuntarily, wanting more more more, but he's held fast by Zhou Mi's hands. 

"Oh god, Zhou Mi, Mi, fuck -"

Zhou Mi pulls off with a pop and Kyuhyun whines as Zhou Mi nudges him back. "Get on the bed," he's told. "On your back." Zhou Mi stands up, removing the rest of his clothing, as Kyuhyun lies down. He watches Zhou Mi eagerly, apprehensively, as Zhou Mi undresses, revealing his cock curving hard and heavy. There's a tiny sense of satisfaction that this is arousing to Zhou Mi too. 

"Spread your legs, Kyuhyun," Zhou Mi tells him. The humiliation is back, shooting waves of lust and embarrassment through him as he exposes himself. Kyuhyun closes his eyes, and jerks when Zhou Mi skirts a finger around his entrance. Kyuhyun is so _hard_ , breathing heavily, cock wet with saliva and precum. 

Zhou Mi slowly presses in, finger slick with lube. It burns a little, it's been a long time since Kyuhyun was taken like this, but the burn adds to the arousal. He exhales heavily as Zhou Mi adds another finger, and then another, stretching him out mechanically and clinically, occasionally brushing against his prostate.

By the time Zhou Mi considers him sufficiently stretched, Kyuhyun is a sweaty, trembling, writhing mess. He can hear Zhou Mi tearing open the condom packet, and then he's pushing Kyuhyun's legs up and back. Zhou Mi's cock presses against Kyuhyun's rim, and he lifts a hand to brush a lock of hair off Kyuhyun's forehead. It's a gesture that seems far too intimate, considering Zhou Mi hasn't even kissed him yet. 

He doesn't want to ask for it, but… "Please." 

Zhou Mi knows, he always knows. He leans down, kissing Kyuhyun thoroughly as he breaches him in one quick thrust. Kyuhyun groans, kissing him back desperately, lost in the sensations as Zhou Mi builds up a rhythm, fucking into him hard and fast. 

The kissing degenerates into broken moans, panting into each other's mouths. Zhou Mi grabs Kyuhyun's wrists and pulls them together above his head, fingers gripping tightly against Kyuhyun's skin, so firm there will probably be bruises. Kyuhyun's eyes flutter, rolling back at the _pleasure_ , the feel of Zhou Mi's cock inside of him, the friction on his own cock between their bodies, the weight of Zhou Mi holding him down, anchoring him, breaking him apart. 

"I bet you can come just like this," Zhou Mi whispers into his ear, low and filthy. "Just by being fucked, can you Kyuhyun? Can you come for me?" He punctuates his words with decisive thrusts, each one sending waves of pleasure cascading, spiraling through Kyuhyun's body, building him higher and higher, his words so fucking dirty -

and Kyuhyun's tumbling, falling over and over and over, his body jerking and clenching uncontrollably as he spills between their bodies with a drawn out moan. Zhou Mi growls in response, his movements getting sloppy as he chases his own finish, back arching as he comes with a final jerk. 

Kyuhyun is limp as Zhou Mi pulls out and rolls off him, back hitting the mattress with a thud. Kyuhyun resists the urge to curl up and snuggle into him, so for a moment they just lie there, breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling, until Zhou Mi throws an arm over Kyuhyun. 

"Come here," he says, dragging him over until he's draped across Zhou Mi's body, mouth meeting Kyuhyun's in a lazy, unhurried kiss. It seems too intimate, too affectionate, for the sex they just had - just when Kyuhyun starts to think that perhaps he knows Zhou Mi, can predict what he'll do, he surprises him. Kyuhyun kisses him back eagerly, pressing himself closer, uncaring about the drying mess on his stomach. 

But too soon Zhou Mi pulls back. "I have to go," he says, and Kyuhyun thinks - hopes - that he can hear a note of regret in his voice. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

He doesn't say anything as Zhou Mi gets up, puts his clothes back on, and leaves. Kyuhyun just watches Zhou Mi walk out as his heart sinks slowly to the floor. 

 

*

 

Kyuhyun makes it to the office early, before anyone else. He heads into his office, wanting to clear his head for the day so he can focus on work. 

He decided last night after Zhou Mi left that it was an aberration. He just got caught up in the moment - it was a temporary madness, but now he's come to his senses. He can't deny that there's sexual attraction between them, but ultimately Zhou Mi is his employee, and that's all. He'll tell Zhou Mi when he sees him that it's over - whatever _it_ is. It won't happen again.

To get his mind back to work, he looks over his schedule for the week. 

He sees something unusual: _Friday, 8pm, Dinner at Chez Olivier._

Kyuhyun frowns. 

By unspoken agreement, Zhou Mi never schedules out of hours meetings without consulting Kyuhyun first. It's not really part of his job, but he is very protective about Kyuhyun's private time. So for Zhou Mi to schedule a night time meeting in one of the best restaurants in the city - it's not just unusual, it's unprecedented. 

When Zhou Mi arrives, Kyuhyun gets his chance to ask him about it when Zhou Mi enters to give him some paperwork. 

"What's this meeting on Friday night?"

Zhou Mi leans over Kyuhyun to look at the monitor. "Oh," he says casually. "That's a date."

"A date?"

"With me," Zhou Mi tells him into his ear. Kyuhyun stiffens, unnerved by his closeness. "You're paying." There's a soft chuckle before Zhou Mi pulls away. 

"Wait." Kyuhyun reaches out and grasps Zhou Mi's wrist before he can leave. His grip is tenuous though, nothing like the grip that Zhou Mi had on him last night, and Zhou Mi could easily break it. "With you?" Kyuhyun asks dumbly. 

Zhou Mi flashes his teeth in a predator's smile. "You didn't think I just wanted to fuck you, did you? Though I enjoyed that too. Very much."

"You want to date me?"

It didn't seem possible, but Zhou Mi's smile grows even wider. "I want to consume you.' His eyes flick up and down Kyuhyun's body hungrily. "But I'll settle for a date."

Kyuhyun wants to protest and tell Zhou Mi that he doesn't date employees, but considering he's already broken his rule of not having sex with his employees, it seems facetious. 

"Okay then," Kyuhyun manages to sputter, even though Zhou Mi hasn't actually asked for his agreement. "It's a date."


End file.
